


Spinning Around

by KatKalamity



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Boyfriends, Driving, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatKalamity/pseuds/KatKalamity
Summary: Louis Tomlinson needed a change. A big one. So when he seen an advert online for a tattoo shop in a tiny town that needed a new artists, he jumped. Little did he know that a town that looks quiet in the daytime, would be full of wild adventures in the nighttime. And maybe, he could find someone to heal his damaged heart.___Harry Styles is an award winning hairdresser working in Holmes Chapel. Living with his two best friends, Niall and Liam. When the new hairdresser, Gigi, joins the shops from America and introduces them to her boyfriend Zayn and his friend Louis, everything changes. There is always someone who wants to pick up your broken pieces and make you whole again.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Maya Henry, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Gigi Hadid
Kudos: 2





	Spinning Around

Harry P.O.V

‘NIALL FUCKING HORAN, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!’ Liam screamed from down the hallway, I snorted quietly to myself as I stared into my wardrobe. My door flew open, I didn’t flinch, I turned around to see Niall grinning widely at me,  
‘Morning!’ He chirped, throwing himself down on my neatly made bed. I bit my lip, I’ll have to make it all over again,  
‘Morning darling,’ I smiled, ‘what have you done this time?’ I asked, he shrugged,  
‘I was cold this morning I needed an extra-long shower.’ He beamed up at me, and I couldn’t help but grin back. Niall Horan is literally a ball of happiness. Liam’s heavy footsteps sounded down the hallway, he appeared moments later at my bedroom door, red in the face and dripping wet, a towel around his waist,  
‘Niall!’ he spat, ‘At least warn us if you’re going to host a concert in the shower in the morning, not all of us enjoy Antarctic temperatures!’ Niall held his hands up in surrender,  
‘Sorry Li, I was just so cold this morning and the shower was so cosy.’ He drawled out in his thick Irish accent. He looked up at Liam so innocently, it was nearly impossible to stay mad at Niall. Liam relaxed from his previously tense stature, he turned to me,  
‘Haz, the water is literally freezing cold, I don’t think you’ll cope.’ I could see him shivering, I shrugged,  
‘It’s okay Li, I showered last night,’  
‘I’m sorry Liam,’ Niall pouted, fiddling with the hem of his sweatshirt. Liam sighed, walking over the Niall and putting both his hands on his shoulders,  
‘It’s okay! I know it’s cold, we need to get the heating fixed. Hey, at least I’m awake now!’ Niall grinned,  
‘Come on, Dad, let’s leave Harry to get dressed.’ They scurried out, Niall pinching Liam’s bum causing Liam to squeal. I smiled to myself, turning back to my wardrobe. Liam really was such a Dad to Niall and me sometimes. I grabbed my favourite sweater vest, navy with sheep all over it, a striped shirt and navy pinstripe trousers. It was cold in the flat, our heating always acted up, but the salon gets hot when the hairdryers are on all day. I threw on some socks quickly, my feet freezing on the cold laminate flooring. I turned my attention to my bed, that was made perfectly before Niall came in. Sighing, I threw off the duvet, pillows and blankets and started my routine all over again. Make the bed, perfectly. I don’t know why, but it just has to be perfect. Just like my wardrobe, colour co-ordinated on identical hangers. Nothing ever out of place. I liked organisation.

Liam and I got to the salon at 9.15am. We are both self-employed, so we decide when we work, but we try to keep our schedules similar. I don’t like walking anywhere alone, and even though the flat is only 15 minutes away, I prefer company. We all have cars, but there is hardly anywhere to park near the shop and the cars are our babies, so we never want to risk parking on the street. Liam especially, he is practically married to his Renault Clio. If Liam finishes work earlier or later than me, Niall will come get me or I’ll wait for Liam. Sometimes I worry that I’m a burden, but Niall and Liam always assure me they wouldn’t have it any other way. They know I feel unsafe alone, even in this tiny town,  
‘Morning Katherine!’ Liam shouted over the noise of a hairdryer,  
‘Morning doll, morning Harry!’ she greeted us. Katherine is the owner of Coote’s salon, she’s lovely with big green eyes and bright red hair she always makes me smile,  
‘Morning,’ I replied, nodding to her and her client in the hair. I followed Liam to the staff room, he flicked the kettle on immediately,  
‘What’s your day like today?’ he asked me as he grabbed two mugs and tea bags,  
‘Quiet, couple of cut and colours, one weave and a blow-dry. What about you?’  
‘Full day of gent’s haircuts,’ he passed me my tea and sat down on one of the mismatched chairs in the staff room, ‘Katherine has that new girl starting today, she should be here soon.’ I froze, stopping mid-sip,  
‘Oh,’ I whispered. Panic shot down my spine, Liam looked up from his tea concern written all over his face,  
‘Hey, don’t worry. Everything will be fine; I’ll be here your whole shift.’ He smiled at me reassuringly, I smiled half-heartedly back. Fine. Everything would be fine. It’s only a girl, nothing to worry about. Liam continued with small talk to try and distract me, but I wasn’t really listening. I was too busy counting in my head over and over again. I had woken up this morning with a funny feeling, anxiety deep down in the pit of my stomach telling me today wasn’t a good day and now I was trying to convince myself it was nothing to do with this new girl. I was broken from my count by Katherine’s voice shouting brightly,  
‘Gigi! Good morning!’ I couldn’t see her, but I heard heels tapping quickly on the tiled floor, presumedly Katherine rushing to the new girl, for a friendly welcome. Liam stood up, putting his mug in the sink and smoothing down his khaki green shirt. I continued to stand awkwardly against the counter, eyes darting everywhere except the doorway. I heard to tapping of Katherine’s heels and the unfamiliar strides of the new girl make their way to the staffroom,  
‘Well boys this is the lovely Gigi,’ I looked up, not wanting to be rude, next to Katherine was a beautiful blonde-haired woman. She was tall, slim, with piercing azure blue eyes. She smiled, she has kind eyes I felt a little more relaxed,  
‘Hi Gigi, so lovely to meet you!’ Liam gushed, he was so good with new people, ‘I’m Liam, and this is Harry.’ Liam introduced us. He and Niall had a habit of speaking for me, both knowing my lack of social skills and fear of new people. He lifted his hand to shake Gigi’s, but she threw herself forward, giggling, as she grabbed him for a light hug,  
‘So nice to meet you both! Katherine has told me so much about you two!’ She smiled, turning to me and instantly pulling me into a hug too. I stood still as a statue, unable to return the gesture as I held my breath. Gigi pulled back and looked into my eyes,  
‘H-hi, n-nice to meet you.’ I said quietly. Fuck. Why am I so awkward?  
‘Pleasure is all mine, Harry, I’ve heard about you’re work with weaves and wigs. I’m fascinated in that field; I hope you’ll be able to show me some of your work!’ I dropped my head, blushing at the unexpected attention,  
‘Harry here is the best in his field, he is amazing to watch,’ Liam was always my number one fan,  
‘Well guys, I have a meeting at the bank at 10, and then I’m meeting some friends. I’ll be back around 2pm. Are you both okay to show Gigi around and help her with the till?’ Katherine was asking us both but looking at Liam, I took the opportunity to wash mine and Liam’s mugs. I should probably ask Gigi if she wants a drink, that would be polite, but I can’t make myself turn around the room feels far too busy. Katherine left, and Liam took Gigi out onto the salon floor to give her a quick tour. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Today was going to be just fine.

My day, although quiet, went fairly fast. As time went on, I began to relax around Gigi a little more. She was patient with me when I stammered trying to help her with the till and was always asking Liam and I if she could help us with anything. She had just moved from America, coming to stay with her boyfriend after doing long distance for 2 years. Gigi talked, a lot, and I loved it. I wasn’t someone to talk much, so I liked to surround myself with chatty people to keep attention off of myself. Liam was so busy he didn’t have time to take a lunch break, we always had the same break time but one of his regular clients came in begging for a last-minute appointment and Liam just couldn’t say no. I panicked, knowing this would mean I would have to go out for food by myself. I walked up to Liam in the staffroom as he was making his client a coffee,  
‘Li, d-do you want me to go-‘ he cut me off by holding his hand up,  
‘Haz, don’t be daft. I’ll phone us in a delivery from Roxy’s, what do you want?’ he wasn’t annoyed, he looked at me sweetly,  
‘Are you sure Liam?’ I wish I could just go out and get myself food without having a freak out, maybe one day,  
‘Absolutely, it’s too cold for you to be going outside. I’ll order just now, go and ask Gigi if she wants anything.’ I quickly found her and stuttered out the offer which she gladly took. Liam ordered the food and it arrived 20 minutes later. Gigi sat in the staffroom with me, I started counting in my head again to distract me from the anxiety I was feeling from eating with someone I didn’t know. She didn’t seem to notice my awkwardness at all. She prattled on about her life, I learned a lot and I barely had to talk it was very nice. I learned she was the same age as me, 23, she lived in LA all her life and this was her first time in the U.K. She met her boyfriend, Zayn, when she was on holiday in Ibiza. She seemed smitten, her eyes lit up so brightly when she mentioned him, I wish I could feel that way about someone. Zayn is a tattoo artist, the shop he works in is two streets down. I decided she really must adore him to move all the way from LA to Holmes Chapel for him. After we had eaten, I had my one weave client of the day and Gigi eagerly watched me work, I blushed the entire time from the attention. Before we knew it, it was the end of our day. Liam and I finished at 6 today, Gigi and Katherine were self-employed too so we could all start and finish whenever we wanted. Katherine left at 5, Liam offered to show Gigi how to lock up the shop,  
‘Hey Gi, Harry and I are heading to our friend’s pub for our usual Friday night drinks around 8.30, would you and Zayn like to join us?’ Liam asked Gigi as he typed in the code for the alarm system, my head shot up,  
‘Oh, that would be really nice, Liam! I’ll check with Zayn, but I will definitely be there. What pub?’  
‘It’s called Sloans, I’ll text you the details.’ Liam replied, now locking the door. I scuffed my shoes on the ground, silently upset Liam hadn’t asked me if this would be okay. I wouldn’t say anything though, I don’t want to offend him I know he likes Gigi and is only being kind,  
‘Sounds great, I’ll see you guys there.’ She grinned before turning and heading down the street. Liam and I turned the opposite way and started to head back to the flat,  
‘She is lovely, isn’t she Haz? I really like her, and she is a great hairdresser!’ Liam gushed, clearly not noticing my upset,  
‘Yeh, she’s nice.’ I replied quietly. 

Maybe it was my anxiety, but Sloans seemed extra busy tonight. The music booming from the speakers seemed louder and more aggressive than usual, and it was definitely hotter. Liam lead me over to the bar, I looked around with wide eyes taking in the atmosphere. The dancefloor was full of tipsy people grinding against each other and people singing along to the music. I stuck closely to Liam,  
‘What do you want to drink Harry?’ He boomed over the bass of the music,  
‘Oh. Uhm…Vodka, soda and lime. Please?’ I didn’t really like to drink anymore; I wasn’t even sure what drinks I liked. Liam nodded happily, ordering for us both and asking if Niall was around. Niall is the manager of Sloans, I couldn’t think of someone better suited to their job he was so fun and loud and always made people have a good time. The bartender handed us our drinks and Liam led me over to our usual booth, one of the perks of knowing Niall this was always reserved for us. I sat next to Liam, in at the wall and we drank our drinks in comfortable silence, looking around at everyone in the pub. It was 9.15 by the time Gigi appeared,  
‘Sorry I’m late guys, I couldn’t find my leather jacket I’m still living out of suitcases!’ Gigi shouted as she slid into the booth facing me,  
‘No worries, do you want a drink?’ Liam asked, she shook her head,  
‘Zayn is at the bar getting me one. I hope you don’t mind, but he’s brought one of his friends with him.’ She looked at me, and I flicked my eyes away avoiding the contact. I took a gulp of my drink,  
‘No problem, the more the merrier!’ Liam was such a people person, I felt myself shrink into the wall. 3 new people in one day, I can’t cope. I started counting, tapping my finger the table to keep count. I felt Liam look at me, concerned, he was about to say something, but he was interrupted by two men arriving at the booth,  
‘Guys, this is Zayn,’ Gigi smiled widely, a tall caramel skinned man slid into the booth beside her. He was beautiful, his raven hair quiffed perfectly, he had round hazel eyes,  
‘Hi,’ he smiled at Liam and I, ‘Hope you don’t mind, I brought my friend with me. We were supposed to spray paint tonight, but Gigi convinced us to come out instead. He’s new to town too.’ I looked at the other man now, and my breath caught in my throat. He wasn’t as tall as Zayn; he was more petite with feathery brown hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes framed by thick black lashes. He had cheekbones to die for, I watched, mesmerised, as he slid into the booth next to Zayn, he lifted his hand and waved at Liam and I,  
‘Hi, I’m Louis.’ I smiled, a wide dimply grin, he was beautiful. Liam quickly dived into conversation with everyone, accustomed to my lack of social tact. I took the opportunity to soak all of the scene in front of me in. Louis was breath-taking, I’ve never felt so instantly attracted to someone. He was dressed simply, black vans, black ripped skinny jeans and a green sweater. I watched him laughing at something someone said, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Wow. I had to make myself look away, I felt like it would be too obvious. I flitted my eyes up to Gigi, who I found smiling brightly, fuck! Had she seen me stare at Louis?  
‘Hey Harry, will you come with me to get another drink?’ She asked sweetly. I bit my lip and blushed, knowing she had drawn the others attention to me. Lim nudged me gently under the table with his foot, he smiled reassuringly at me,  
‘S-s-sure. Another drink.’ I forced a smile. Damn, louis would now think I was some weirdo who stammered. Liam stood to let me out the booth,  
‘Everyone else just the same again?’ Gigi asked the other three, they all agreed shoving their empty beer glasses to the bottom of the table. Gigi led the way; it was now I had a chance to notice what she was wearing. A silky pink dress, black biker boots and a black leather jacket, her long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. She looked cool, edgy, her and Zayn definitely look powerful together. We stood at the bar waiting to be served,  
‘Louis is handsome, isn’t he?’ she asked me, I blushed, AGAIN!  
‘O-oh, uhm…yeah. I mean, yes he is…pretty.’ I breathed, I couldn’t tell a lie to anyone I was a dreadful liar,  
‘You should dance with him!’ She exclaimed. My cheeks flushed more, I didn’t think I was possible to look more embarrassed as I did right now, ‘Oh Harry, you’re so cute!’ I laughed, the barman took Gigi’s order and I handed him my card to pay for the round much to Gigi’s protests,  
‘It’s fine,’ I assured her, ‘You can get the next one. Don’t worry about it.’ She agreed, we stood waiting for all of our drinks to be made. The pub was definitely busier now, it was hotter and sweat hung in the air. I checked my watch, it was 22:30, usually Liam and I would leave around this time before the party animals arrived, but I guess tonight is different. When the drinks were ready, I carried the tray very carefully to the booth. I tend to be super clumsy; Niall tells me I can’t control my giraffe legs he’s so cheeky!  
‘Did you see Niall?’ Liam asked me as I placed the tray on the table,  
‘No, it’s really busy up at the bar I don’t even know who served me.’ I said quietly as Liam stood up and let me slide back into my seat,  
‘I’m just going to go ask him if he gets a break soon,’ Liam said walking away. Fuck. Left alone with strangers, thanks Li,  
‘So, Harry, what else do people do here? There’s nothing around!’ Louis asked me, my eyes widened a little,  
‘O-oh…uhm…well usually Sloans is where everyone goes at the w-weekend. N-not much else, except s-spinning.’ I replied, my voice quivering. He scrunched his eyes, looking a bit confused,  
‘Spinning?’ he asked me,  
‘Oh, I’ve seen loads of people out doing that at night, never been that interested in racing my car though it’s a bit shit,’ Zayn grinned. I rolled my eyes,  
‘You don’t HAVE to have an amazing car to spin,’ I giggle, Gigi is looking at us all like we are speaking gibberish,  
‘I can sense this is going to turn into car chats, I’m going to the bathroom.’ She smiled, getting up from the booth, the boys moving to let her out,  
‘Spinning? What the fuck is that?’ Louis asks, I bite my lip. I love talking about my hobby,  
‘It’s just what we do at night. Drive around the town, out of town, back roads and that. There’s some good straight roads we race on, but it’s not just racing we do. It’s just a cool way to spend the night, I love cars.’ I explain, Louis looks intrigued now,  
‘You love cars?’ he asks,  
‘I love them! I love driving, I like to be in control of where I’m driving too. It’s relaxing.’ I shrug my shoulders, sipping my drink,  
‘What kind of car do you have?’ Zayn asks,  
‘He’s got a Vauxhall Corsa VXR, it’s cracking,’ Liam says as he slides back into the booth, ‘He just got new alloys. They are sick!’ He grins,  
‘Oh, do you do this spinning too then Liam?’ Zayn questions, Liam grins wide. He loves spinning,  
‘Sure do! It’s just a nice way to waste time in Holmes Chapel during the week, not much else here. I’ve got a Ford Fiesta ST, she’s my baby!’ Louis laughs,  
‘She?’  
‘Yep, Carina, she is my baby.’ I giggle and nudge Liam with my elbow,  
‘I’m pretty sure he loves her more than he loves his family!’ Liam nudges me back and I stick out my tongue,  
‘Well, I’ve got a Fiesta too. Nothing fancy, but maybe one night Zayn and I can join you both?’ Louis beamed at me, his beautiful blue eyes glistening in the dim light of the pub,  
‘We would love that, right Haz?’ Liam smacked my back, I almost choked on my drink,  
‘R-right!’ I nervously smiled back,  
‘Oh, and Haz, Niall isn’t due a break tonight. He said if we need a lift home, he will take us when he’s done’ Liam told me as Gigi reappeared. There was a little commotion as she got back into her seat,  
‘Well, what have I missed boys?’ she smiled as she took a huge gulp of her drink,  
‘We are all going out driving one night next week babe, we’ll need to go with Lou so we don’t look like idiots in my car’ Zayn explained, placing his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him, staring right into his eyes,  
‘Sounds cool, I hate being stuck inside. It’s so quiet here!’  
‘I never thought I would miss home, but this place makes me crave adventure.’ Louis chimed, taking a gulp of his drink,  
‘Right, who is dancing?!’ Gigi shouts, the music is loud in the pub, the dancefloor is busy, it’s well past 11.30pm now and everyone seems pretty merry,  
‘Let’s all go, let off some steam.’ Liam cheers, getting up from the booth. I hold back slightly as everyone piles out their seats and rub my arm nervously. I hate dancing in public. I feel someone grab my hand tight,  
‘Come on Hazza, let’s have some fun!’ Louis grins at me, dragging me onto the dancefloor.


End file.
